


You're The Salt On My Cashews

by Anonymous



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Community: cabinpres_fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://cabinpres-fic.livejournal.com/1249.html?thread=1695201#t1695201">Prompt for Carolyn/Madam SB</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Salt On My Cashews

"Oooh, I voz right," Madam S-B whined, arching her back. "You _are_ trying to keel me- oh, do zat again! And again! Again! Aga-aaaaah!"

"Hmm, indeed," Carolyn said smugly. "How many of the 'little deaths' have you had already?"

"I sink zis is ze third," Madam S-B panted.

"Well then, Madam S-B, I think it's time you showed _me_ some of your murderous tendencies."

"Ah. Fair iz fair," Madam S-B said. She produced something pink out of her purse. "If you vill wear zis..."

"What on Earth is that?"

"Zat is special condom for, how you say, 'licking ze cat'?"

Carolyn giggled. Then a suspicious thought came to her. "You don't think I'm trying to poison you with my c- _cat_ , do you?"

"Ah," Madam S-B began evasively.

"Oh for goodness' sake!"

"And zey taste like raspberry! I do so love raspberries..." Madam S-B cajoled.

"All right," Carolyn conceded. "But you've got a lot to make up for now."

"Now, Madam K-S, I vill show you why I am world's leading bassoonist. The bassoon iz all about _flicking_..."

"Mmm."

"...and _fingering_..."

"Ooh."

"...and ze special technique of _flutter-tonguing_."

"Oooh."

It wasn't bragging, Carolyn decided later, if it was all true.


End file.
